All is not what it seems
by Cynders Forces
Summary: Why do I still live on? Haven't I been through enough to deserve the sweetest escape of final slumber? Why must I continue my pitiful existence? Why should I? My family has betrayed me in the most horrible way. au bxe 1st fanfic. DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

**(BPOV)**

Why do I still live on? Haven't I been through enough to deserve the sweetest escape of final slumber? Why must I continue on in my pitiful existence? Why should I? My family has betrayed me in the most horrible way possible. Exiling me from my home, Draconia and disowned me for that careless act in southern Bavaria.

I am tired; all I want to do is sleep for the rest of eternity so I can be in my own world where everything is the way it used to be. I can recall when my life among my family started to turn for the worst.

_FLASHBACK_

_The year was 1649._

_My brothers, Jasper and James and myself were in the middle of a game of quidditch, when they began to argue over whether a foul was made. I looked over to my younger siblings and laughed, they could be so ridiculous sometimes. _

_I lay back on my broom, enjoying the English summer sun. Near by my Cousins Nicolai and Helena were reading in the shade, with them was my beloved Edward. Suddenly a scream came from the great hall inside Hogwarts. I instantly knew it was my mothers. I was already running to help her. I was there first as I was the fastest._

_And what I saw chilled me to the bone. There was my mother trapped in the arms of a very shinny, very deadly, very vampire Salazar Slytherin. I couldn't move my feet were frozen, stuck to the floor. He was slowly draining my mother of her blood. He lifted his head, hissing "If I can't have you, no one can." I knew from stories that Salazar had a crush on my mother. What he did next broke me out of my trance; he plunged his hand into my mother's chest and pulled out her heart, crushing it in the process, killing her, dead. She would never walk, talk, smile, love, laugh, breath or be reborn again. He killed her in the only way she could never come back._

"_NO!" I screamed. Salazar had already jumped out a window, shattering the stained glass and took off running. I fell to her side, sobbing. My family had caught up to me then, as well as my father. He knew what had happened, he could feel it his imprint was dead. I glanced up at him, gone was that noble and esteemed man that was Godric Ignitous Gryffindor. What replaced him was a man who had no purpose, a hollow and dead man inside._

_FLASHBACK_

My father was never the same after that. No one was but he was the worst of all. He became cold, distant, cruel and unloving. My Mother, Renee Slyvite Ravenclaw-Gryffindor was given the proper draconian burial she deserved. She was placed in a tomb underground, just out beyond the temple in Draconia next to her sister Rowena Olivine Ravenclaw, Nicolai and Helena's mother, who had killed herself some years earlier.

That was the beginning. It wasn't till 1860 when the next blow to our family came. My younger brother by an hour, Jasper Zultanite Gryffindor went missing. We waited for years for him to return, but alas he never did. Rumours flared up about him. That he abandoned his people and thrown. The four of us born in the year of the dragon were chosen by the draconian people to rule as their leaders. Edward Spyro Mason was high king as he was the purple dragon who wheeled all four elements. I Isabella Cynder Gryffindor was high queen with my eight elements. My younger brothers were both kings and specialised in a certain part of ruling. Zultanite loved the military aspect, while Ashen (James) was more of a diplomat.

My family got used to the holes that my mother and jasper left behind, everyone but my father that is, he seemed to go further inside himself. Life was perfectly fine…for a while. Until there was an attack on our home in Warfang. Myself and Edward were killed. We were both luckily reborn in the year 1901, as babies. Spyro was adopted into his parents home in Chicago as they had taken a liking to the human world and wanted to live there for a while, 'a simple life' they put it as. I was adopted into the Dwyer family who by chance lived next door to the Masons.

Edward and I grew up next to each other forming a friendship, both thinking we where human. Since we were reborn as babies we lost all of our memories until we turned eighteen, then we would get them back along with our powers and we'd stop ageing at twenty. In due time we fell in love with one another, little did we know our relationship would be short. Edward courted me and asked my father permission to ask for my hand in marriage, I said yes of course. We got married in the late summer of 1918.

I became pregnant just before my seventeenth birthday and was called down south to take care of my ailing grandmother. My love and I sent letters to each other during my time with my grandmother. Edwards's letters stopped at one point and I began to worry. I was nearly seven months gone when I returned home to find that my husband had died in the flu epidemic. I was distraught. On the eighteenth of June I gave birth to twin boys, Noah Adonis Mason and Tahdg Atticus Mason. I took care of them like any mother would and when my eighteenth birthday came around I was doing well. Once I turned eighteen I expected Edward to come and see his sons and help me.

He never came. Numerous thoughts ran through my head to think of why, each one more ridiculous then the last. Noah and Tahdg grew up to be strong men. They look the spitting image of Edward, just my brown hair colour. I love them so much, but that didn't do much good when they were the ones who suggested that I should be exiled!

_FLASHBACK_

_I was pissed and I knew it. It was 1928. I was in a small tavern in southern Bavaria, where I was drowning my miseries in cold bear and staying for the night. I didn't notice when five men joined me at my table, but they were wearing a uniform of sorts with a red band around one arm. They were talking about Jewish people. The main man there was almost foaming at the mouth with conviction about this topic. I slammed my drink down and said, more like slurred_

"_All you religious fanatics should be locked up, nearly starved to death, made do hard labour, then gassed and thrown into mass graves." I wiped my mouth and stumbled to my room._

_Little did I know that the main man there was Adolf Hitler._

_FLASHBACK_

He took that horrible idea and made it reality. I feel so ashamed and dirty when I think of all the suffering and pain I caused from that night. It's no wonder why my sons, brother, father and cousins exiled me for that.

It's now October. I'm eighteen again and my love has just left me again. Edwards a vampire now and doesn't remember a thing about us or the past. I love him. He's my imprint and I want to make him happy, I'd do any thing for him. Even it is staying away from him and causes me the greatest pain. Sometimes I hate being a Draconian Lycan because of the imprinting. On the other hand I love it, running in wolf form, feeling earth beneath my paws and air rushing all around me as I fly as a dragon.

_**Well? What do you think? Should I continue? Please review.**_

_**Love yas**_

_**Fiona.**_

_**AKA Cynders Forces.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.**_

**(BPOV)**

_BEEP____BEEP BEEP CRASH!_

_Well there goes another alarm clock._ I thought to myself. I wasn't arsed repairing it. I waved my hand in the air muttering "tempes". I love being able to do wandless magic. It flashed half five, perfect enough time for a quick fly. I could hear Charlie downstairs what was he doing up this early? I silently wondered downstairs, he was sitting at the kitchen table, muttering about _'god damned muggle contraptions' _ I chuckled quietly at him, I think sometimes my uncle forgets with he is. I love Charles (his birth name) so much. He was the only one, in my family to stand by me when _they _exiled me.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Ignitous, I beg you, you have to rethink this. It is madness, you are about to exile you our flesh and blood, your daughter. You of all people should know what she is going through. You lost your mate and a son. Cynder has lost her mate, a brother and her mother. She has gone through so much in her life all ready why must you put her through more?_

_She is the high queen for the love of the ancestors. All of __Draconia love her. She has repented and done so much good since she was released from the dark master's reign on her. The public will turn on all of you if you do this, they have lost their High King and a King, don't you think they will revolt and demand for their High Queen? Ignitous, you must see sense. There will be a great depression if you do this." Flint, my uncle objected. _

_Charles Flint Gryffindor is my father's younger brother. He was all always kind to me and loving. _

"_It Matters not what you say, Flint my brother. What's done is done. Cynder has caused the death of so many humans that she must be punished for. She may be the High Queen, but that does not make her above law. She has been given the sentence of exile for the rest of her existence. You, Cynder." He said looking at me now. "Leave at once and never come back! You are no longer welcome here, we all agree on this."_

_I was a heap on the ground, how could they do this to me? Yes, I made a mistake but when my brother ashen created the plague, he never got a punishment like this. He merely got a slap on the wrist compared to this! I couldn't stop the tears as they made their way down my muzzle. I shakily rose to my feet and began to leave._

"_Ignitous, this is a grave mistake. I will not stand by and watch the consequences unfold. I am placing myself under self exile. I can not and will not live any near monsters like the ones you have become." Flint said glaring at him. He turned and caught up with my stumbling pace._

"_We agree fully with Flint." I stopped to see who was speaking. Achilles, a dragon I turned when I found him dying in the Trogen war steeped forward. A few days earlier a changed his mate, Patroclus, who now was nodding vigorously._

"_We two are placing our selves in exile with Cynder and Flint. She is our maker and our best friend. She dies not deserve this at all. Ignitous, you have become blinded by hate and rage since your mate's death. And you two, Adonis and Atticus how dare you turn against your own mother__, you should be ashamed. If your father was alive today he would call you his sons. Living here with all of you has been a great and joyful experience until recently." And with that they joined us. We took off flying, leaving that part of us behind forever. The tears flowed more freely now._

_FLASHBACK_

Achilles and Patroclus were always great friends. I remember after we left we stayed at Vlad Dracu's house for a while, until I chose to leave for my own reasons. I'm sure they're still living there. I must call them and catch up. I walked over to Charles and gave him a big hug. "You know you could just say repairo and wave you wand to fix…what ever that is." I said looking pointedly at the chunk of metal and rubber on the table. He sighed.

"I know, I know but I want to try things the human way. You come your up so early?"

"My alarm went off. I must have set it wrong last night. I'm going to have a quick fly around; do you want to join me?"

He stretched out his arms and legs. "Id love too it's been a long time since I last did. I have to get out more"

"You and me both, Flint. Full form or just wings and tail?"

"Full form definitely, lets go as fast as we can, feel the wind on our scales."

We walked into the forest so that the near by humans didn't see us change form. I loved my dragon form. My scales are a pure midnight black with a red underbelly and chest. My wings are a red membrane. I have white horns on my head and deadly sharp sliver claws, spikes on my wings and tail. A full grown Draconian Dragon is about the size of spinosaurus*. I walked into a clearing where we could take off from. Flint emerged from the trees a few moments later. He was a red dragon, a fire dragon. His scales are a dark red and his winds and underbelly are a deep green, as were his horns. He had a fondness for lava as it was both fire and earth.

"Shall we get going?"

"Race ya, last to mt. Rainer and back is a dreadwing*." I flew up into the air and head away from town.

"Oh your on, little hatchling."

"I'm no hatchling, _old man!_" I called back to him.

Oh, how I love flying, the beat of your wings, the feel of the wind, soaring high and swooping low. I love to fly in storms to feel the raw energy of thunder and lightening. It's so inspiring. How insignificant we truly are.

Flint was catching up with me so I sped up a bit.

"Come on _old man_. Don't let me win." I teased. I heard him growl.

"Well, that was fun." Charles said as I grabbed my bag for school. Ugh, high school I've been to many times to count its beyond boring to me now. Humans can be so predictable, take Jessica Stanley for example, nice turned bitch, moulded like clay in the hands- no, talons of Lauren Mallory, just to have fleeting years of popularity.

"Yes, it was great. We have to do that more often. Maybe go for a run in Lycan form now and then too. What you say?"

"On the weekends yes, but during the week not everyday, I've work and you've school and that job in the Newton's. Speaking of school you better get going if you want to make it in time."

I hopped onto the counter taking a bite of a cherry pop tart. "Charles, super fast dragon here. I could be there in seconds if I wanted to. And it's not like we have to work. How much do we have in the banks now?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Bells were trying to look normal and fit in here. Why do you think I look the way I do? I'm taking potions to make me look like I am ageing." I scrunched up my nose.

"I bet they taste nice. You know I was thinking-"

"So that's what that ticking nose was." He smirked.

"Oh, be quite. As I was saying before you interrupted. I think we should move into the Gryffindor manor, that's just off the high way. Its far enough away from town that we can act like and look like what we are and close enough so that if your called in you can be they in a few minutes it you speed."

"I'll think about it Bella, now get your but to school."

"Fine." I huffed. I wonder what another day of boredom and arrogant humans will bring.

Spinosaurus* = the dinosaur with the big fin thing on its back in Jurassic parkIII

Dreadwing* = a creature with a horrible high pitch screech that's in the latest trilogy of Spyro games.

_**So? Tell me what you think. Please review.**_

_**I won't always update this fast.**_

_**Love yas**_

_**Fiona**_

_**AKA Cynder Forces.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: hello to my readers... I'm so very sorry for not updating in like a month. *cringe* but I am continuing this crossover. **__**It's just that I'm slightly upset I've gotten so many hits so far yet no reviews :'( they make me smile a lot and write faster. So on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own inventive characters and the plot.**_

Chapter Three

I pulled up into school a few minutes early for class. O wonder what time it would be in Romania now? I should call Vlad; he always gets snarky at me when I don't keep touch with him. Oh, who cares if I wake him up? Ill just call him. I rummaged through my bag to retrieve my phone. "Hopefully he still has the same number." I muttered dialling.

_RING RING_

"Hello!" He groggily, _Ha! _I woke him up.

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" I chuckled.

"Huh? Who is this?" I snickered.

"It's me you idiot. Bella Cynder! You're best friend for nearly seven thousand years. Ring any bells?"

"BELLA! Oh god, it's so good to hear from you! How are you? How long has it been? I haven't seen you since nineteen sixty-two. By god, it's been nearly fifty years. We must meet up again, Emily; my wife has to meet you and would love as well. Where are you? Where are you living now? What have you been doing for all these years?"

"Clam down, Vlad! I don't have much time; I've got school in a few minutes. I'm as well as to be expected at the moment. I'm in a small town called Forks, I'm living with Flint and I've been just wondering the world since I last saw you. Congratulations on finally getting married as well."

"School? But you've been through school already. You must know so much more than the human teachers. How is Flint?"

"I was reborn as a baby eighteen years ago and Flint is fine, posing as a human and has the job of police chief under the name Charlie Swan."

"Ah, good good. So when can we visit? I'm dying to see you now!" more people have arrived to school. The bell must be about to ring at any moment now.

"Soon Vlad soon. Ill discuss this with Charles as we might be moving into one of the manors close by. Vlad…" I hesitated. Even though my family betrayed me, I still love them and had to know if he knew how any of them were doing.

"Yes Bella? I've a feeling you want to ask me some thing that's difficult for you? Maybe concerning your family?"

"You know me all to well my friend. Do you know anything of them?"

"I know your brother, James he was reborn into the wizarding family, the Potters. I have no others news of anyone else they seem to remain in Draconia never to venture out into the human earth."

"Thank you." The bell rang just then. "I must go now; I'll talk to you soon, Vlad. Bye"

"Bye, Cynder."

I breathed a deep sigh and slumped in mt seat. At least my baby brother is doing okay. I grabbed my bag and headed for another day of humans and their filthy minds.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo time skip oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As I entered the cafeteria, all conversation stopped. _Sigh_ humans can be so predictable some times. So interested in someone else's lives. I sat down next to Angela Weber; she was one of the few humans who do have a heart full of gold. She looked slightly startled as did Ben her boyfriend. He too was one of the few who I count myself lucky to have been friend of.

"Hello" I said quietly.

"Hi" they both breathed. Angela cleared her throat. "So, Bella what did you think of the English assignment?" Bless her she kind enough not to pry into my private life.

"I though it was far enough, its not that hard to do if you've read the book like he said you had to do a week ago."

"I agree." Lunch continued in easy conversation with Ben joining in now and then taking breaks from reading his comic books.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo time skip oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I was sitting in my truck, on the side of a forgotten road by the humans, up ahead was one of the many Gryffindor manors. I was trying to pluck up the courage to continue on and to step into a part of my past. I've lived here before with Spyro before the white man invaded this land. _Come on Bella it's just a house. A house with some magical wards that you can easily break and enter._ With that thought a turned on the engine and drove up the road. As the trees parted, there it was Gryffindor manor*, steeped in memories, moments of laughter, sadness, love and…family. Those memories hit me like a knife to the heart.

I got out feeling the magic around me. It was easier than expected to break the wards and open the front door. It opened smoothly like it was cared for all these years. As I wandered around the house I noticed there was no dust, the floors were polished. I took my wand from my boot-I didn't need it cast magic but I kept it with me just in case. "**Homenum Revelio" **_**Hmm**_** nothing happened so no humans were living here.** "**House Elf!" there was a tiny pop and a house elf appeared in front of me. I bent down to its eye level. ** "**Hello, what is your name? And what are you doing here?" I asked kindly.** "**My name is Milly, mistress. The owner of this manor has an agreement with elf traders that when the house elf dies another one is sent to the manor straight away, mistress."** "Thank you, Milly. My name is Bella Cynder. You may call me by either. How long have you been here?"

"Yes mistress Cynder. I've only been here for two months, mistress Cynder."

"All right. I have a feeling that myself and my uncle Charles Flint will be living here from now on. Milly has this manor been updated with the latest human technology?"

"Yes, Mistress Bella."

"Very well, I'll be retiring to my room for now. I have to call Charles to inform him of this. Milly would you be a dear and bring some blood to my room* in few minutes?"

"Any peculiar type you would like mistress Bella?"

"Someone who was evil in life. Their blood is always the sweetest."

"Right away mistress Bella."

I flinted upstairs to see how my room looks like. I had a charm on all of my rooms in all of the manors to change look at different stages of my life. It's a lovely airy room with a lot of windows. I jumped on the bed and phoned Charles.

"Forks Police Station." A voice said.

"Hello, I'd like to speak with Charlie Swan please."

"Certainly, who's speaking?"

"This is his daughter Bella." There was a click.

"Chief Swan."

"Charlie its Bella. Listen I'm in the Manor, its spotless. There is a house elf, Milly, looking after it."

"You're at the manor? How are you? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Better than I thought I'd be. Have you thought about moving here?"

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Milly came in with the blood I asked for. "Thank you Milly, nothing else for now."

"Yes, mistress Cynder." She bowed slightly and left.

"Bella, are you there?" Flint asked.

"Yes."

"Honestly, there is no reason not to; the house is kind of small. We'll move our stuff there later there tonight by magic. Alright Hun?" _queue happy dance._

"Thanks Flint. I gotta do homework now so I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Bella"

"Bye" he hung up. _Tomorrow will be a good day_ I thought to myself as I sipped my warm blood.

_*****__**Gryffindor manor and Bella's room up on my profile.**_

_**So, what do you think?**___

_**Any Ideas?**_

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages.**_

_**Please review they make me write faster.**_

_**Love ya**_

_**Fiona**_

_**AKA Cynders Forces.**_


End file.
